


Find you

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: Description:Even if the times takes you away, I won’t be swayedI will find you, only you





	Find you

**Author's Note:**

> The best oneshot...

Find you …  
Mark went home with his sad and depressed face. It’s been a year since Jinyoung was in USA for the brain surgery. He sighed and cried a lot. Luckily, his friends came to him and cheered him up so he has been fine these days. Mark also went to bed late at night. He look at pictures on the table near the bed, Jinyoung is kissing Mark’s cheek in their 3rd anniversary. Marks remembered the day Jinyoung is still with him…  
*Flashback*  
It was a beautiful day with a sunshine on their room. Mark woke up and he saw Jinyoung is smiling at him and kiss his forehead.  
“Wake up, my sleepyhead. It’s our 3rd anniversary”, Jinyoung giggled and Mark smiled, his eyes still sleepy for a bit.  
“I know baby. Happy anniversary to you too. I love you”, Mark cupped Jinyoung face and bring their head together.  
“I love you too, Mark”, Jinyoung smiled and push Mark down on the bed.  
Jinyoung looked at his face carefully and slowly closed his eyes to Mark. They are kissing under the sun rise shining in them.. Mark is biiting Jinyoung lips so slowly and push him down on bed. Jinyoung is opening Mark’s clothes as they continue kissing. Their kiss is so lust and fire and hearts of love. It is their best anniversary ever. After they kissing and pulled out because of breath, Mark brush Jinyoung hair and kiss the top of his head. Then Mark made the breakfast and Jinyoung is backhugged him from behind. It was a peaceful day ever for both of them. Then they both go to work and made a goodbye kiss before then.  
Jinyoung and Mark knows since they are in highschool. At first, Mark likes Jinyoung very much and confessed to him, but right time Jinyoung loves Jaebum. His heart break into pieces. Thanks to Jackson and Bambam, their best friends, Mark have chance to proposed and confessed again to him and Jinyoung accepted the proposal. They both hugged and cried so much. Both parents glad for their son found their true love and hope they will be happily ever after. 

 

Jinyoung was on the way to work when he feel dizzy and his mind were swriling around. He look around to find some help from his co-workers but they are not here. Jinyoung feel so tired and he fainted just in time he got into his office room. Sana – Jinyoung’s secretary and his friend saw him and shocked, take him to the hospital. Jinyoung parents rushed into him.  
“Sweety, are you okay…”, Mrs. Park asked and hold his hand.  
“Where…..where am I….How can I went into this….”, Jinyoung speakinging unconsiously word during his eyes still closed.  
“Jinyoung…What happened to you…?”, his mother still asking and Jinyoung suddenly opended his eyes and screamed “Markie, where are you?”  
“Jinyoung… calm down ….. I….. I will call him…”, Bambam hugged him and they both scared.  
Jackson assure both of them and he said to Mrs. Park who were still panic.  
“Let’s call Mark and tell him everything”, Jackson suggested and they agreed. Jackson picked the phone hoping Mark will answer. 

 

Mark was reading a book in the office when he heard the phone call. He is thinking about what present should he bought for his boyfriend for the anniversary. Mark looked the pics on the desk and smile to himself. It was the pic of their honeymoon, which they are kissing. Mark feel so happy to have him and decided to get up and clean everything. Just then a phone call coming and Mark picked up. It was from his cutie boy.  
“Hello…”  
“Mark, it’s me Jackson. You have to come with us now. It’s all about your lover...”  
“Huh, Jinyoung? What do you mean, Jack…?”,  
“Jinyoung is in the hospital… He….he keep calling your name… I’m afraid he ….”  
“WHAT? Really? Are you with him now?”  
“Yah, just come quickly. Jinyoung is panic right now and I’m taking care of him. So scary”.  
“Wait, Jacks. I’ll come. Thanks for telling me. ” – Mark quickly end up the call and rushed to the hospital.

Jinyoung wakes up in a white room.. He feel tired and so sleepy. He looks around the room and scream a lot.. Mark……Mark….where is he? Jinyoung doesn’t know about it, he didn’t have any clues about it. The only thing he remember is about Mark. He wants him and needs him now. Jaebum and his friends come into hospital after Sana message. His parents also came too. 

Just right then, Mark rushed into Jinyoung room and hold Jinyoung’s hand.  
“Jinyoung ah…”, Mark burst into tears when he saw his lover get pale and dizzy.  
“Mark….Mark….is that you….Mark….?”, Jinyoung keeps asking about him but the one he hold was Jaebum – his brother.  
“Huh, Jinyoung ah… it’s me….Mark….but why are you holding Jaebum’s hand…?”, Mark frowned and scared. What happended to him?  
“Mark, I don’t know what happended. Jinyoung called your name is right but he hold my hand”, Jaebum also scared and worried about his beloved brother.  
“What should we do?”, Youngjae asked.  
“We wait for the result from doctor”, Jaebum answered and Youngjae kiss Jaebum’s forehead. Bambam looked at them and sighed. They both fall in love for 3 months just like Mark and Jinyoung but they seems more happily. Mark feel sad and worried for his boy, he shed his tears but their friends are there and hugged him.  
After few minutes, doctor finally came out, told that Jinyoung has missing few memory and his body wasn’t fine, he has a cancer, the duration will almost end, he will be sent for doctor in USA for surgery. Mark was shocked and almost fall on the floor when he heard the result. Jinyoung is still sleeping with sweetly sound that makes his heart feel break more. After few hours dicussing, Mark decided to let him go for the surgery and left without saying a word. Their parents look at him and feel sorry, rushed out to hug Mark so tight. 

The day Jinyoung was sent to USA for suregy with his brother Jaebum, he also look at Mark but he wasn’t there at the airport. Mrs. Park brushed his hair and kiss on his cheek and sweetly said “Mark will find you if you comeback to him. I know Mark and you love each other but you should go for your own life for sugery. Please…”, Mrs. Park cried and Jinyoung just smiled..  
“Tell Mark…that I will find him…will find him….until I get back my memory…”, Jinyoung panicked and tears coming out…that’s time the flight for USA is ready to go. Jinyoung look back once again, and go to find his memory, hope that he will come back to him soon. It was the last time Jinyoung saw Mark…  
Mark is looking at the night sky. It’s been 3 years Jinyoung didn’t comeback to him, leaving him alone. The stars made with his lovers smile, his cutie giggle. Mark remember the day left him because his old love comeback to him. She is Mina, the famous girl in school since Mark and Jinyoung date. Now Mark only loves his own boy, his everything but he feel scared anyways that he will lose Jinyoung once again if he won’t keep Jinyoung by his side again. Jackson came to Mark and send his voice message. Mark listen to the tape and he cried out when Jinyoung said this to him..  
“Mark huyng… Happy 3rd anniversary to you. I have something to say to you because maybe after this I won’t able to remember again. I have a disease: losing memory. I sometimes works so hard that makes me some stressed and want to give up. But thinking about of you makes me want to live. That’s why I didn’t told you about it…  
Mark huyng, if you saw this letter…I hope that you will be happy for me… Even times takes you away, I won’t be swayed. When I came back, the 1st person I want to find is you, your smell, your kiss, your everything… I swear to you, Mark huyng…  
Be happy always, and wait for me… I love you…  
From your lover,  
Jinyoung…”

 

3 years later,  
It’s been 3 years since Jinyoung leaving him. Mark still living alone… and Jinyoung won’t be back to him. But his memory will still there to him…as always…. Mark look at Jinyoung’s pic once again and smiled, kiss on it…  
“Jinyoung….I miss you… I regret for letting you go…But I will always come to find you, just wait for me…I will come to the place whenever you are…”  
Just then, a secretly hug that makes Mark surprised. Mark got stunned for a moment. He didn’t think that someone will comeback to him..But then someone’s voice speak up.. and Mark burst his heart out when he heard…  
“Mark huyng….”  
Mark turned around and saw someone is smiling at him. He is looking at him, smiling so bright like an angel… Mark rushed to him and hugged him tight… and promise not to let him go for the second time…  
“Park Jinyoung, I’ve found you….”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos below is my pleasure. Thank you.


End file.
